Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
| Afbeelding = 200px | release= 16 mei 2002 | rerelease= 142 minuten | regie= George Lucas | producer= Rick McCallum | screenplay= George Lucas Jonathan Hales | story= George Lucas | muziek= John Williams | effects= Rob Coleman Pablo Helman John Knoll Ben Snow | oscar nominaties= Best Visual Effects | oscar gewonnen= }} Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones verscheen in 2002 in de bioscopen en was de vijfde film van Star Wars die verscheen. De film werd geregisseerd door George Lucas. Openingstekst There is unrest in the Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This Separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating a ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi.... Synopsis Tien jaar na de dood van Qui-Gon Jinn en de mysterieuze krijger op Naboo was Anakin Skywalker (nu 19) in opleiding bij Obi-Wan Kenobi. De onrust in de Galactic Republic was alleen toegenomen. Er ontstond zelfs een groepering die zich volledig wou afscheuren en dit om economische en politieke redenen. Count Dooku, een ex-Jedi die de orde verliet, stond aan het hoofd van deze separatisten. Om deze dreiging tegen te gaan wou de Galactic Senate stemmen voor het aanmaken van een eigen leger in de Military Creation Act. Padmé Amidala, tegenstandster van deze wet en de Senator van Naboo, was het slachtoffer van een aanslag op Coruscant net voor de belangrijke stemming. Obi-Wan en Anakin, die de laatste tijd werd geplaagd door nachtmerries over zijn moeder, werden aangeduid aan om haar te beschermen. De bijzondere band tussen Anakin en Padmé was nog steeds duidelijk aanwezig na tien jaar. Een tweede aanslag op de Senator leidde de Jedi naar de Outlander Club. Daar vingen ze de Bounty Hunter die de aanslagen pleegde. Net vooraleer ze de naam van haar opdrachtgever vrijgaf, werd ze gedood door een mysterieus projectiel. Terwijl Obi-Wan het wapen onderzocht, reisden Padmé en Anakin incognito naar Naboo om mogelijke nieuwe aanslagen te vermijden. Dankzij zijn oude vriend Dexter Jettster kwam Obi-Wan te weten dat het onbekende wapen afkomstig was van de oceaanplaneet Kamino. Kamino bleek echter volledig verdwenen uit de Jedi Archives. Toen Obi-Wan raad vroeg aan Yoda kwam de Jedi tot de constatatie dat iemand heeft zitten knoeien met gegevens in de archieven. Obi-Wan ontdekte alsnog de locatie van Kamino waar hij te weten kwam dat er een leger van Clones zijn besteld door Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan kwam daarna in contact met de persoon die model heeft gestaan voor de Clones: de Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. Obi-Wan wist meteen dat Fett de persoon was die achter de aanslagen van Padmé Amidala zat. Na een duel slaagde Kenobi erin om een Homing Beacon op het schip van Fett te bevestigen. left|thumb|250px|Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker op Naboo Ondertussen bloeide de verboden romance tussen Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala op Naboo. Vooral Anakin kon zijn gevoelens niet onderdrukken, terwijl Padmé eerder met haar verstand leek te redeneren. Als Anakin een zoveelste nachtmerrie heeft over zijn moeder, Shmi, besloot hij impulsief om haar op te zoeken. Padmé ging met hem mee zodat Anakin zijn opdracht niet verwaarloosde. Op Tatooine kwamen Anakin en Padmé te weten dat Shmi Skywalker was hertrouwd met Cliegg Lars. Op de Moisture Farm van Lars ontmoette Anakin C-3PO, de droid die hij tien jaar eerder had gebouwd. Anakin ontmoette ook zijn stiefbroer Owen Lars en zijn vriendin Beru Whitesun. Cliegg Lars had echter slecht nieuws. Anakins moeder is al een tijd spoorloos verdwenen nadat ze werd gekidnapt door Tusken Raiders. Anakin ging meteen daarna op zoek naar zijn moeder. Wanneer hij haar vindt, is Shmi op het einde van haar krachten. Nadat ze haar zoon nog één maal kon bekijken, overleed Shmi. Dit overlijden, waartegen Anakin niets kon beginnen, bracht de Padawan zo van streek dat hij heel de stam van Tusken Raiders vermoordde. Op dat moment hoorde Yoda op Coruscant de stem weerklinken van Qui-Gon Jinn die Anakin waarschuwde. Nadat Shmi Skywalker werd begraven op Tatooine, ontving R2-D2 een boodschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was Jango Fett gevolgd naar de planeet Geonosis waar hij een geheime vergadering had kunnen volgen van de separatisten die zich nu officieel hadden verenigd in de CIS. Bovendien was hij ook getuige geweest van de Battle Droid fabrieken die op volle toeren draaiden op Geonosis en klaar werden gestoomd voor de strijd. Obi-Wan ontdekte dat Dooku de leider was van de CIS. Dooku vertelde dat zijn motief voor het oprichten van deze beweging de corruptie in de Galactic Senate was die al jarenlang werd beïnvloed door de Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Toen de Galactic Republic dit bericht ontving, sloeg er paniek uit. De enige oplossin was om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine 'emergency powers' te schenken totdat de crisis was afgelopen. Jar Jar Binks nam de zware beslissing op zijn schouders om dit voor te stellen aan de Galactic Senate. Dit voorstel werd aanvaard zodat Palpatine met zijn absolute macht meteen de vrijgeleide gaf voor het inzetten van een leger. Dit leger was uiteraard het mysterieuze Clone leger van op Kamino. Terwijl Mace Windu naar Geonosis afreisde om Obi-Wan Kenobi te redden, ging Yoda naar Kamino om het Clone leger te verzamelen. Op Geonosis was niet enkel Obi-Wan Kenobi gevangengenomen, maar ook Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala (die ondertussen toch aan hun liefde hebben toegegeven), dit tot groot jolijt van Viceroy Nute Gunray van de CIS. Zij wilden Obi-Wan niet aan zijn lot overlaten en probeerden hem tevergeefs te bevrijden. Het drietal werd geofferd aan drie gevaarlijke beesten in een arena. Maar een tweehonderd Jedi onder leiding van Mace Windu landde op Geonosis en een strijd, de Battle of Geonosis brak los. De Geonosians en de talloze Battle Droids vervoegden de strijd. De Jedi waren echter veel minder in aantal en werden afgeslacht. Op het moment dat er nog een handvol Jedi overbleven, arriveerde Yoda met het nieuwe Clone leger van op Kamino. In de tweede fase van het gevecht nam het Clone leger het op tegen de strijdkrachten van de CIS die op Geonosis waren gestationeerd. De CIS Council keek bang toe hoe de Jedi plots met zo een groot leger op de proppen konden komen. Vooraleer ze besloten om te vluchten, overhandigde Poggle the Lesser de plannen van een nieuw superwapen aan Dooku. Dooku zelf achtte ook de tijd rijp om Geonosis te verlaten, maar eerst moest hij Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker confronteren die hem hadden kunnen volgen. Dooku schudt de twee Jedi relatief makkelijk van zich af, maar toen ook Yoda verscheen, besloot Dooku om zich na een duel uit de voeten te maken. Dooku reisde vervolgens door naar Coruscant waar hij verslag uitbracht bij zijn master Darth Sidious. Dooku was niet alleen de leider van de CIS, maar ook de nieuwe apprentice van Darth Sidious, genaamd Darth Tyranus. Met het nieuws dat de oorlog was begonnen, was Sidious erg tevreden. De Jedi bogen zich over de ramp die op Geonosis plaatsvond en over het mysterieus verschijnen van het leger op Kamino. Op Naboo voltrok zich het geheime huwelijk van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. De Clone Wars waren nu begonnen. Cast *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Padmé .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker .... Hayden Christensen *Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus .... Christopher Lee *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Yoda .... Frank Oz *Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious .... Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker .... Pernilla August *Jango Fett .... Temuera Morrison *Senator Bail Organa .... Jimmy Smits *Cliegg Lars .... Jack Thompson *Zam Wesell .... Leeanna Walsman *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *Dormé .... Rose Byrne *Sio Bibble .... Oliver Ford Davies *Dexter Jettster .... Ronald Falk *Captain Typho .... Jay Laga'aia *Watto .... Andy Secombe *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Ki-Adi-Mundi & Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Queen Jamillia .... Ayesha Dharkar *Boba Fett .... Daniel Logan *Owen Lars .... Joel Edgerton *Beru Whitesun .... Bonnie Maree Piesse *Voice of Lama Su .... Anthony Phelan *Voice of Taun We .... Rena Owen *Madame Jocasta Nu .... Alethea McGrath *Hermione Bagwa .... Susie Porter *Elan Sleazebaggano .... Matt Doran *Rune Haako .... David Healey and Christopher Truswell *Plo Koon .... Matt Sloan *Cordé .... Veronica Segura *Mas Amedda .... David Bowers *Naboo Lieutenant .... Steve John Shepherd *Clone Trooper .... Bodie Taylor *Senator Orn Free Taa .... Matt Rowan *Senator Ask Aak .... Steven Boyle *Kit Fisto .... Zachariah Jensen *J.K. Burtola .... Alex Knoll *Mari Amithest .... Phoebe Yiamkiati *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Aayla Secura .... Amy Allen *Luminara Unduli .... Mary Oyaya *Shaak Ti .... Orli Shoshan *Agen Kolar .... Tux Akindoyeni *Ister Paddie .... William Clay *Poggle the Lesser .... Marton Csokas *Bultar Swan .... Mimi Daraphet *Lexi Dio .... Nicole Fantl *Sly Moore .... Sandy Finlay *Saesee Tiin .... Jesse Jensen (arena sequenties) *Barriss Offee .... Nalini Krishan *Zett Jukassa .... Jett Lucas *Stass Allie .... Lily Nyamwasa *Joclad Danva .... Kyle Rowling *Ronet Coorr .... Steve Sauers *COO-2180 .... Ian Watkin *Voices of Magaloof and Seboca .... Matthew Wood categorie:Bioscoopfilms